Draco's big Problem
by Raven Shadowe
Summary: Draco decides to use a spell on a body part which he considers to be too small, and realizes too late that he doesn't know the counter spell. It takes the help of a birdbrained mudblood Gryffindor to fix the problem.


Draco yawned and stretched. Something was absolutely and horrifyingly wrong with the world, and he would take the time to figure it out in a moment. He yawned again. It struck him that he was naked, and he looked around himself to see why.

_Oh. Right._ Pansy had brought him into a broom cupboard in a secluded wing of the castle for some hot and musky fun. Knowing her, she had probably had a class to go to afterwards, and that would be why she had left.

Draco sighed and pulled on his green and silver robe, remembering the look of disappointment on her face as she caught sight of his four inches. _Well I never really promised her a unicorn prick, did I?_ he asked himself, and mulled over the occurrence all the way back to the Slytherin common room and the room he shared with Crabb, Goyle and Erkinahf. Just as he entered the room, a new thought struck him. _Am I a wizard or not? I am indeed, and moreover a fullblooded Malfoy…if anything a half-again blooded Malfoy, not some thick-headed mudblood. There's got to be something I could do about this little…littleness problem regarding my too insignificantly problematic problem._ He looked at the aging grandfather clock in the corner. Half past three. He didn't have another class that day, Crabb and Goyle would be in care of magical creatures for another twenty minutes, and Erkinahf had classes till six.

_Alright then Pansy,_ he thought, _let's see how big your eyeballs get next time you see what's on top of my "balls."_

He took great care to shove his trunk in the way of the door before beginning, just in case someone came back early. He closed the shutters on the mirror that allowed him to see into the parlor at Malfoy manor (and those there to see him,) and closed the window tightly.

He stripped his robes and stood in front of the unenchanted mirror. Or at least, he desperately hoped that it was not enchanted. His small member pointed out limply at him. Gravity didn't seem to consider pulling it down to be worth the time it would take, so it stuck out like…a sore thumb…or a small cock that wasn't feeling aroused at the moment. It reminded him of his muscles. They were all apparent, which made him look sexy (In his own, and Pansy's opinion) but were not actually very strong.

He sighed one last time, and grasped his wand. This was not the first time he'd thought of the possibility, but his parents had always advised against it. "Wait till you know what you're doing Draco." His father had said, during their "Talk." Of course, their talk hadn't been very thorough; the Malfoy's were not well known for their heart to heart chats, and as such self-mutilation and bodily manipulation had essentially dominated the subject matter for all of the six minutes that their conversation had taken up. Otherwise, Draco was self-taught, reading various books of an unsavory nature which he had found amongst his father's old school things, and seducing every girl he could from as early as he could. Those opportunities had been few and far between. Pansy had only been the fourth girl to give him that kind of attention, and like the others, she had only done anything with him once. She, however, might prove to be a repeat offender, as opposed to the others, who were all scared away by one or another of his aspects. Hopefully, once she got a view of his new size, she wouldn't be able to wait to get his cock in her mouth again. He hoped.

Of course, books and four personal experiences were not his only sources of information. He had occasionally made trips to the local library, without his parents' knowledge, to use the muggle net, wherefrom he had gained almost a third of his knowledge. One more secret, which he would rather surrender his remaining length than reveal, was a small hentai comic book, also from the muggle world. It wasn't the idea of the dirty book that he was ashamed of…it was its origin. The pictures didn't even move, clearly marking it as a muggle artifact.

The thought of the large-breasted women within its pages brought a bit of warmth to Draco's crotch, and his member shifted, finally expanding to a length at which there was enough of it to be pulled down by gravity.

_I want to make sure I get the size right, _he though. _Best make sure I'm good and up first. What's something really erotic? Shoving a firebolt up Potter's ass? No. Using the cruciatus curse on him? No. Shoving the cruciatus curse up Potter's ass…maybe some other time._ Gradually his mind settled on his recent experience in the broom closet. Pansy hadn't taken his cock in her own groin that time, but she had done her best to make up for his length…or lack thereof. Now he imagined her moaning and tossing underneath the nine-incher he would have when he was finished. That was better than shoving a broomstick up the anus of his arch rival, but even as good as it was, Pansy's touch had been cold and sweaty, her head stopping in its bobbing motion when someone walked past the door, her eyes wide and her clammy hands gripping his thighs in fear. Momentarily, he wished that his girlfriend looked more confident, and all around…warmer; like Granger laughing at a Weasley joke. Momentarily the thought of being attracted to a mudblood repulsed him, but then a mental image of the blond girl being raped by the Weaslebutt twins came to him, and his mental fantasy took a completely different direction, his member rising to its full (if unimpressive) height. He wondered what Granger looked like naked. His nipples hardened at that thought, and he brushed them playfully. If he'd had more time, he might have gotten out one of his text books and attempted to draw the spectacle, but not knowing when his cronies would be back, he chose to hurry.

"Engorgio." He said, pointing his wand at the poorly endowed member. Immediately he felt more blood swim into the skin around his groin, which crawled and stretched; its shifting felt like an orgasm waiting to happen, and he ran to the sink, just in case. In the lavatory mirror, he saw that it had already reached a new length of six inches. Smiling, he stroked it. The pain of erecting again so soon after his last orgasm was completely gone now.

Laughing, he walked to his bed. Pansy had brought him up, but now he wanted more, and with more junk in his trunk, he thought he might be able to get it himself. Pinning his arms behind his back with his own legs, he strained his back and was well gratified to find that he could now reach his dick with his mouth, and began playing with it.

This time, he did let Potter into his fantasy; chained in the corner of a dungeon as he banged the hot Asian girl on whom the ass had been crushing since third year. In his imagination, Cho writhed and moaned with the pleasure of his enormous cock, and Potter called out insults at the top of his lungs.

Contented moans and groans escaped Draco as he took his penis farther and farther into his mouth, and the longer he stayed in position, the easier it became for his muscles to accommodate the situation. His actions kept bringing more and more blood to his cock, making it fatter and fatter, and bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. Its increased girth felt excellent in his mouth, and in time he could no longer hold back, spewing salty cumm down his throat.

He breathed contentedly, swallowing glob after glob of his liquid as he breathed through his nose. A yawn escaped him (also through his nose) and he was tempted to fall asleep. Then he caught sight of his hips, and with a jolt of terror he realized that his muscles had not been stretching; they had been relaxing. His thighs were now well over a foot away from his jaws, his male-stick now roughly half as long a Dobby was tall.

Draco pulled his hips away from his face, struggling to free his enlarged member from his mouth. Finally it came out with a "Pop," spewing a final glob onto his bare chest.

"Oh damn." He said, and grasped his wand again. Worse yet, he realized that he didn't know what spell to use to reduce it. The word "Reducto" came to mind, but he had seen some students use it to explode things, which was by no means his intent. _Besides,_ he though, _if I just use that spell the way I used "Engorgio," it might keep shrinking till I'm as short as a Weasley._ Little did he know, Ron's dick was actually longer than his had been before the spell, and other Weasley dicks were even longer.

At that moment, Draco's worst fears came true, as the door jerked inward, bumping his trunk with alarming force. The poor boy almost jumped out of his skin, including the new acreage he had just acquired.

"Oy!" came Crabb's voice from the other side of the door. "What's goin on? Let us in!"

Dressing hurriedly, Draco thought to himself _Not by the hair of my…oh God, who cares, just let me out._

Fully dressed again, he moved his trunk and opened the door. "Quit complaining." He said, pushing past his followers and leaving them to stare after him. "This is not going to be good." He said. _I need to get to…to where? I can't go to the hospital wing for something like this. A broken arm, why not, but a misbehaving dick that I should have known better than to do encourage anyway…no, there's just no way. Pansy…no, she wouldn't know._ His penis swelled, demanding that he find someone…anyone.

"Going somewhere?" asked Professor Snape as Draco almost bumped into him upon rounding a corner.

"Ah, Proffessor, you've got to help me! You see…somebody just played a nasty prank on me. They used the engorgio spell on my…a particular part of my person, and I don't remember the counter spell. You know a lot about potions and salves, and…"

"Lubricants?"

"Whatever, the point is, can you help me?"

The professor flipped his greasy hair out of his eyes. "I don't suppose you were paying any attention in potions yesterday."

Draco frowned. "Uhm…what did we learn yesterday?"

"I thought not." Said the teacher, continuing on. "If you can't remember the counter spell, and you weren't paying attention when I explained how to shrink an enlarged member of the body, then you deserve all the embarrassment you can milk out of that thing."

Desparation flooded Draco's mind, and he ran to catch up with the professor. "If Potter had this problem, you'd give him an explanation, though I warrant it'd nigh kill him. Why won't you help me at all?"

"If you intend to raise your potions grade, I might recommend that you read pages 321-323 in your text book, but other than that all I can recommend is that you go to the hospital wing, though I don't envy you the thought of presenting yourself to Madam Pomphry in that condition." The smile on Snapes face did, however, say that he found the unenvied thought to be amusing. "Unless of course you want to have a go at 'Sectum Sempra', and take _that_ to the hospital wing, I'd recommend that you try something conventional." And with that, he was gone down a corridor, unhelpful as usual.

"I don't have time to read a bloody book." Said Draco.

"Oh, how very like you." Said a voice behind him, and he turned to find the very mudblood he'd been fantasizing about only half an hour before, exiting the unused girls lavatory. "What book don't you have time to read?" asked Granger.

"P-potions." Said Draco, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

The Gryfindor's jaw dropped, her eyes practically popping out of their sockets, and he realized that his dick, now fully a foot and a half long, was leaving a distinct impression on his robes. "It's not what it looks like!" he said, whirling around, and would have run away in the opposite direction, but at that moment the bell rang, and every escape route was cut off by students, clogging up every bit of the halls except the section in which he and Granger were standing.

"Really?" asked the mud blood, "because I only know of so many things that look like that."

Draco's cheeks burned as though he had stepped too close to a fire, and to make matters worse, he could see two all-too-familiar heads coming in his direction. Rounding on Hermione, he said "You've got to hide me."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll be humiliated in front of your friends. Please! I'll ease up on teasing them perma-for the rest of the yea-month. Just hide me!"

Hermione held her chin in her hand, smiling. "And apologize for all the times you've called me a mudblood?"

"Doubly! Now hide me!"

Hermione opened the door and shoved Draco roughly inside, closing it after him. He could hear her talking to Potter and Weasly on the other side.

"Almost done." She was saying. "Just need a few more things and it'll be ready."

"Right." Said Potter. "Would you like to come with Ron and Me to the common room? Seeing as we've all got free periods and all that."

"Oh, sorry, but I think I've got some homework to do. I'll catch up with you later."

"Right then, bye."

"Oooh." Said a voice beside Draco, and he jumped, finding a ghost beside him. Of course, the weeping girl who had driven away all the girls in the school except for Granger.

"Prick." Said Draco, and spat at the girl.

"Speaking of which," said Myrtle, "if you die any time soon, you're more than welcome to come and visit my toilet with yours. But after spitting at me like that, you'd best not expect to be living there with me."

"Dead people don't live anywhere, and I wouldn't even if they did." He said

As Moaning Myrtle took offense and dove into her toilet, Hermione reentered. "Right." She said. "Ready to apologize?"

"Apologize? For what? Oh yes. But I thought I just did."

Hermione glared at him, and he was consciously aware of still more growth in his penis.

"Alright." He said. "I'm sorry I ever called you a mudblood. I'm doubly sorry in fact. And I won't call you it again for the rest of the month, or give you or your friends any trouble of any kind…presuming of course that I remember, but I really will try to. You've done me a big favor today, and it won't be easy to forget. Now, I don't suppose you'd happen to know how to make this thing go down, would you?"

Hermione mentally chided him. "You didn't use 'Engorgio' on your cock, did you?" she asked. "That's not what it's meant for you know. There are other spells specifically for it."

"Whatever." Said Draco. "I'll figure those out later. Meantime, how do you make this stop growing?"

Hermione screwed up her lips, adopting a pensive appearance. Apparently reaching a decision, she said "Draco, I'm afraid that no one here short of Madam Pomphry has the right facilities to do that the easy way. Still, I can do my best. Extend your promise to the end of the year, and I'll try to help you, as painlessly as possible."

"Fine, anything, just help me out."

"Alright," Hermione reached for his robe, "let me see."

"What?" Draco jumped back in shock.

"Draco, do you want to get rid of it or not?"

"Yes."

"Then let me see."

Feeling very uncomfortable, Draco pulled his robe off his shoulders and hung it over one of the stalls. He could see Hermione's eyes growing large as she saw his length, which now approached two feet. He sighed, and felt a shiver run through him. It had seemed like such a good idea an hour before. Now he wished that he had taken his parents' advice.

"That is quite the problem." Admitted Hermione. "This may be hard, no pun intended, but you're going to have to make it relax."

Draco stared at her. "I'm in a girls' lavatory, with a girl, and I'm naked, and you expect me to make my cock relax? It wouldn't do what I wanted it to even before this. If this is your idea of a joke, then…fuck off or something."

Hermione's cheeks, already slightly pink on seeing his length, deepened to a dark shade of red. "Sorry," she said, "I guess that would be a bit hard…sorry, I didn't intend that one either. I guess…I suppose I'll have to help you there too." With that, though flushing profusely, she leaned forward and took the bloated member into her mouth.

Draco squealed in surprised, and thereafter thought that doing so was almost as embarrassing as the rest of the ordeal. Fortunately it only happened once. He looked down at Hermione, and saw that she was smiling as she worked her head up and down his shaft. He lost composure momentarily, loosing a poorly contained moan, feeling his dick swell up still more in her mouth.

Sensing his excitement, Hermione pulled the member into position, took a large breath, and slid herself up, taking in as much of him as she could, feeling the head of his phallus slide through her esophagus and into her stomach. She released a groan of mixed shock and excitement, and clamped her muscles down hard to fight her gag reflexes, her noises mixing with Draco's.

The Slytherin's jaw was quivering, and his muscles twitched, feeling the extacy.

Unable to breath, Hermione slid his penis out of her throat and gulped in air. She grinned up at him. "You know something, I think I've just remembered exactly the best way to undo the problem, but now I'm not so sure I want to do it till I get something from you. So, if you want me to help you, I'd recommend that you start working on making me cumm, alright, badboy?"

Draco was painfully aware that his dick was still growing. His options were limited. Take the mudblood's…that was to say "Hermione's" shit and stay in the lavatory to give an orgasm to a beautiful girl whom he professed to hate, or pack up his voluminous dick and go to the hospital wing. What would any school-boy have done? He knelt to the floor and put his arms around Hermione's shoulders, resting his lips near her own. "Well then," he said, "I suppose you'd best get your kit off too."

Hermione felt wetness ooze from between her legs. As reviled as she often found herself being at Draco's actions, she now found him to be very attractive. Ever practical, she had planned since she sensed his predicament to use it to her advantage. If all worked according to her plan, Draco would stop making life miserable for Harry and Ron, and might even make it very enjoyable for her.

As he mentioned getting her kit off, she flushed again, and felt her tits harden. She got the idea that he had felt it too. She unlaced her Gryfendor tie and let it fall to the floor beside her. "Would you like to help me with that?" she asked.

Draco nodded.

"Alright then," she lifted her arms into the air, "pull my jumper off." She saw the look of mortified enthusiasm on Draco's face, and felt him place his hands on her breasts, feeling the hard tits underneath. She simpered, shivering at his touch. "Go on Draco, take it off."

Soon, her red and yellow jumper had joined her tie on the floor, and she stood up to remove her black skirt, and her shoes and stockings. Lastly she removed her bra and panties, adding them to the pile next to her.

She could see by Draco's expression, and the beads of pre cumm on his extended member, that he was enjoying the sight. She reached out and rubbed the natural lubricant around the head of his penis, hearing him shudder in reaction. She then waved her wand once, saying "Phallus lubricus." When she touched Draco's engorged part again, it was as slick and slippery as could be imagined, and she felt her groin heating up, hotter than any fantasy she'd ever cooked up before had made her.

Taking Draco by the shoulders, she steered him into one of the stalls and sat him down on a toilet's upper seat, before carefully climbing up onto him. She took his cock in hand and lightly slapped the end of it against her labia, letting her juices flow down the length of his shaft. She groaned louder than she had before as his cock-head rubbed against her clitoris, and kissed his lips with passion, feeling his hands return to her breasts, his fingers rubbing her stiff nipples, and brushing them against his own.

Breathing deeply, she positioned her love-hole directly over his penis, and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked, showing, perhaps for the first time, a genuine concern for her. Or maybe he just didn't want to be responsible for hurting her.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just…this is my first time, so try to be gentle, alright?"

"You want to fuck something this big your first time?" Draco's bewilderment was obvious.

"Can you think of a better way?" she asked, and then "Go in, now." And as she said the last part, she clinched hard on his nipple with her left hand so that he jumped, and shoved his cock into her hole, easily sliding the short distance to her cherry, popping it, and continuing onward.

Hermione's lips contorted in a silent scream, and she felt Draco's arms tighten around her, apparently sorry for the pain. "It's alright," She whispered, "I'm fine. That just hurt, every bit as much as the books always say it does. It's fine now though. Work it."

Draco's arms did not loosen about her, and he moved his face closer to her ear. "Hermione, I don't want to be the father of a mu…a child. Not yet, anyway."

"Not to worry." Hermione played with his ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth and licking it. Fortunately Draco had good hygiene. "I took care of that as soon as I learned how. This girl's not getting pregnant till she's good and ready. Now move." She wiggled her hips around his penis, feeling it continue to grow, even inside of her. She planted her feet firmly on the floor and pumped up and down, hard and fast, feeling his still growing length slide up and down inside her, slippery as ice, and warm as coals. Soon he began to move his hips in conjunction to hers, accentuating every movement, covering her neck and chin in kisses as he did so, arms wrapped tightly around her chest. The entire bathroom reverberated with the cacophony of their pleasure-moans, turning it into an echo chamber. As her tits rubbed against Draco's chest, and his huge member stretched wide her formerly virgin pussy in thrust after glorious thrust, she felt the tell-tale tightening in her thighs that signaled an impending orgasm, and began madly kissing her lover about the lips. "Draco, kiss me, I'm cumming." She whispered.

He did kiss her, and also increased the speed of his thrusts as though to take them both over the edge at a run, and in a writhing, moaning, spasming whirlwind they both let go, cumming like dragons in deep rut.

Push after push made the long trek up from Draco's balls into Hermione's sopping pussy, and squirt after squirt of girl-cumm leaked past his enormous cock. It was several minutes before their orgasms subsided completely, and the two disentangled themselves from one another. They staggered out of the stall as though drunk, and stared about stupidly for what to do next. Draco wondered if it was the first time Hermione had ever looked stupid about anything.

Eventually she mumbled something about showering, and led him to a facility near the back, where they washed. Coming out, Hermione swished her wand about a bit and, pointing it at Draco's dick, said "Reducio." As Draco had hoped, his member then began to shrink, and that was a very good thing, because it had been almost three feet long when they had finally orgasmed.

"How long do you want it?" she asked, as it began to approach something like a normal size.

"Six…five inches should be fine." Draco replied, not wanting to make too drastic a change, given what he had just been through.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, "You could handle seven, couldn't you?"

"Well, I don't want to seem…greedy, or hasty."

"Now Draco, you just saw that girls love big cocks, and you seriously want to have a small one?" Hermione's cheeks flushed again as she said the words.

"Well, how long do you think I should leave it?" he asked.

A wicked smile played at Hermione's lips as she finished the spell. "Well, that ought to give you four and a half, when you're feeling really, really sexy, but if you ever want more than that, come see me and we can do this again. But next time, lets arrange to meet in the room of requirement, I bet sex in there would be loads of fun."

Draco grinned. He could live with a half inch over his prior self, if it meant getting mind-blowing sex from Granger on occasion. Then his grin vanished. "I really am sorry about calling you…that word, you know. I…I can't…." what he couldn't do was find the words to express his apology.

"It doesn't really bother me that much." Said Hermione. "What bothered me about it was what you meant. Being hated isn't a very comfortable situation. I actually don't mind being called that…" she reached down and stroked his naked scrotum, "if you don't mind being called 'Dragon Balls.'"

Draco grimaced. "Not in public, alright?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, moving her hand up to his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. "Alright; but I'm not a mudblood in public either."

Their lips were about to meet when a low pitched wale sounded, echoing throughout the room. They looked up to see Moaning Myrtle, now moaning in a completely different fashion, her insubstantial hands moving over, and indeed through, her crotch, having no real affect, but putting on a show of sorts as she floated through the air on her back. There was no sign of her wispy school uniform. Rather, she appeared naked, as though she had been showering when she encountered the basilisk.

Hermione smiled at the dead girl's antics, then leaned in for that kiss that had been so rudely interrupted. However, once again, just as her lips were about to meet Draco's, the door to the bathroom opened, and in walked Harry and Ron, who promptly froze with looks of terror on their faces, upon seeing Hermione and Draco nude.

"It's not what it looks like!" shouted both Hermione and Draco at the same time.

"Oh yes it is." Said Moaning Myrtle. "It was aaawwweful!."


End file.
